


HP藏匿 第二十二章

by Mr_Valley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Valley/pseuds/Mr_Valley





	HP藏匿 第二十二章

窗外雷雨不断，冰凉的雨点狠狠砸在窗户上。  
灰暗的房间内，一首交响乐充斥着整个屋子，木桌上的男孩木讷的睁着一双目光涣散的双眼，头顶的灯光似乎都不能给他黯淡的眸子里增添点稍微生气点的光亮，眼角泪痕早就干涸了，在他的身前，几个男人粗重不一的喘息着，粘腻的水声和啪啪的撞击声让整个房间都焦躁灼热。  
“啪！”清脆的巴掌声响起，一个男人粗暴的抓起身下男孩的头发，轻而易举的把他拉到眼前，不满的再次拍了拍他的脸，毫无反应。  
“这奴种怎么不叫了？”  
“等会儿再干，要是死了就麻烦了。”  
“妈的，我他妈还硬着呢。”男人抽出他那肿胀着的玩意儿，扫兴的说道。  
身下的男孩如同一具没有了灵魂的躯壳，半睁着他那失神散焦的双眸，嘴唇微张着，津液顺着嘴角混着浑浊的白色液体流淌下来，脸上印着清晰的五指红印，脖子上一条细细的血痕正向外渗血，暗红的鲜血呈一条细长的线条歪歪扭扭流向了早已残缺不堪的衣衫，双腿羞耻的大张着，内侧红痕遍布，红肿的小穴微微瑟缩着，血色染上了他腿下的衣衫。  
“把另一个带上来吧。”男人拍了拍对方的肩。  
隔了几分钟后，一个懵懂的少年被带到了这个房间，他一进门就闻见了这个房间有股奇怪的味道，紧接着便看到了躺在桌子上奄奄一息的男孩。  
“权域！”  
少年立刻跑了过去。  
“权域，你怎么了？”少年刚想小心翼翼的触碰这个像木偶一样的男孩，便看见几个男人从隔壁的房间里走了出来，立刻求救道，“救救我的朋友，他……”  
少年的声音仿佛被扼在了喉咙里，因为他发现那几个男人赤条着下半身，他们的玩意儿正直直的冲着自己，他不由的向后退了几步，哆嗦着就要转身逃去时被身后男人魔鬼一样的手扯了回来，按在了地上。


End file.
